Son Of Ra
by UzumakiFox
Summary: Naruto is helping Sakura with 'uncovering' artifacts of ancient Egyptians when suddenly he is thrown back in time to when they actually ruled. Why does everyone keep calling him the Son of Ra? Sasunaru, yaoi, lemon in later chapters
1. Things just got Crazy

**Haha! Bet you NEVER expected this!**

**in all honesty either did I...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOt ah-hem N-Not *gulp* ...idonotownnaruto THERE I SAID IT!**

* * *

Naruto sat on a rock in the middle of a desert and surrounded by Egyptian ruins. He looked around and just saw sand and rocks that looked like buildings with no walls. "Where in the hell did I put that water jug?" He breathed noticing his the dryness in his mouth. He stood and walked down the ancient street to were Sakura was. The pink hair girl was in one of the run down houses dusting off a jar while sitting on the ground.

"Sakura where is the water?" Naruto asked under the stress of the hot sun.

"In my bag." She replied without even taking her eyes off the pottery. The blonde walked over to her flowery bag and searched for the bottle. He pulled out the jug and gulped down the cool water. It still amazed him how it managed to stay cold with the heat of the Sahara. He sat down next her and offered the jug.

Sakura looked at it and thanked him before drinking it too. Naruto squinted as he looked at the ruins. "I can almost imagine what this place used to look like." He stated. Sakura nodded and set the water bottle on the ground.

"Yeah the streets being filled with people and animals of all sorts. Probably like towns look like now with out the technology." She said looking at the jar and back at the ancient city. She smiled and gently nudged Naruto on the shoulder. "Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me." Naruto smirked at her.

"Anything for a friend." He replied. The two sat there for a while till Naruto broke the silence. "So how is it going with Sasori?" She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Great. He actually thinks it's cool I work out in the desert unlike my last boyfriend." Naruto nodded with understanding. Sakura perked up when she thought of something. "Hey did you know that Sasori actually used live here?" The blonde gave her a confused look. Sakura rethought her sentence. "I mean did you know he originated from here." She restated.

"Yeah I think I remember him saying that he was an heir of the Red Sand." Naruto said thinking back to of his conversations with the guy.

"Hm. I think I got myself a boyfriend with a mysterious past." Sakura joked and Naruto chuckled. He laid down on the ground knowing that he'd have to dust off the sand later. Sakura smiled at him as he closed his eyes. She went back to dusting off the jar. The design on it was so unusual. It clearly had the sun god of Egyptians on it but what confused her was the bird headed man was giving a baby to the people.

"Hey Naruto tell me what you think of this." Sakura said handing him the pottery as the blonde sat up. Naruto turned the jar around and back as he examined it.

"Well it looks to me like a bird-man offering a child to the Egyptians." Sakura took it back and nodded.

"That's what I thought." She mumbled as she stared at it. She opened her mouth to say something then paused and shook her head.  
Naruto noticed this and questioned her.

"What? What is it?" He asked. She was about to respond when her coworker suddenly started shouting in the distance. Naruto and Sakura stood quickly and saw the blonde girl running down the path.

"Sakura!" She shouted as she came closer.

"Ino! What is it? What happened?" Sakura shouted back as Naruto and her ran to meet her. The girl's long pale blonde bounced in her ponytail as she slew down to meet them.

"Asuma-sensei-." Ino panted as she tried to recover from the run. Sakura panicked at the name of their boss.

"What! Did something happen to him?" She asked in fear of the worst.

"Wo! Sakura calm down and let her catch her breath." Naruto said grabbing her shoulders and massaging them in a comforting manner. Ino nodded and smiled tiredly. They stood there for a moment as the girl got her breathing normal enough to talk straight.

Up the cliff near the city, Asuma-sensei found a cave." She panted. Naruto looked at her in discuss.

"What? Just a cave?" He asked sarcastically. Sakura elbowed him in the stomach angrily. Ino nodded a thanks to her. The pink haired girl smirked back at her.

"And he found strange hieroglyphs. He wanted you to come and check them out." She said looking at Sakura. She nodded back seriously.

"Alright." She turned to her friend. "Naruto, Egyptians always leave traps for thieves, are you sure you want to come with us?" Sakura asked in a tone that told him it was a life or death situation. And like a idiot he made a stupid decision.

"Sure." He said without even thinking. Sakura smiled and the three left for the spot Asuma had found with Ino leading them.

Page break

Asuma stood at the entrance of the cave. He scratched his beard before taking the cigarette out of his mouth. The man walked into the cave. The sun's light illuminated only the opening of cave, but it could go on for miles. He looked to the right wall where he saw the picture of Ra and Horus. The two had one hand on their chin as if thinking of something. The Egyptian words around them were in readable condition because the walls had protected them but erosion of wind still had an effect on them.

"Should we do it or let them figure it out themselves?" Asuma mumbled the translation. Outside the cave he heard Ino returning with Sakura. He sat there and continued to read. "Let's send them the child, he'll-"

"Asuma-sensei!" Sakura called as she climbed up the cliff. The bearded man turned around and saw the pinkette walking in the cave. He gestured her over to the hieroglyph. Sakura walked and stared at the picture.

"Strange, isn't it?" Asuma said. Sakura nodded slowly as she read the words. She looked at him in confusion.

"The child?" She asked. Asuma shrugged as Ino and a blonde man walked into the cave.

"Who's this?" He asked pointing at the blonde guy. Sakura looked at who he was pointing at.

"Oh! That's Naruto. He's a friend of mine, I asked him to come since today is my birthday." She explained. Asuma nodded and held his hand out to this Naruto.

"Asuma. Sarutobi Asuma." Naruto shook his hand and grinned.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Asuma smirked back after deciding he liked this guy.

"So what do you think Sakura?" Ino asked pulling the two men's attention back to the hieroglyph. Sakura looked at it in confusion.

"It's weird, it tells us the two gods are making a decision to send a child, but what child are they talking about?" Sakura said as she tried to reason the scripture.

"What like Moses?" Ino guessed. Sakura shook her head.

"No, look at the picture. Ra is holding a baby with hair that I think is supposed to be like the sun." She said pointing at the child. Naruto faked laughed making everyone look at him.

"So it's like his son because Ra is the sun god and the kid's hair is just like the sun." He said in a joking manner. The scientists looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto looked at them in confusion. "What?"

"Naruto that's it." Sakura said pointing out the facts to him. "It all makes sense, Ra and Horus sent Ra's son to help the Egyptians." She said smiling. Ino then took a step forward.

"But why?" Ino asked making everyone think hard again. Naruto stood there feeling awkward since he really didn't know much about Egyptian stuff. He slowly walked back farther into the cave as the three guessed for the reason. Naruto turned around and looked into the darkness.

An eerie silence met his ears. Suddenly a light flickered deep in the cave. Naruto jumped and nearly shrieked as a male's voice spoke to him. "Never thought it would take this long to find you." Naruto looked back to the entrance to find Sakura and the others but they disappeared in the darkness.

Naruto looked at the light with fear. "Who are you?" A chuckle answered his question.

"If really want to know, come closer to the light." The blonde hesitated.

"What happened to Sakura and the others?" He asked taking one step closer.

"Where you left them in the time." The light answered. He made a confused face walking closer to the light.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked. Another chuckle cam from the light.

"It means I'm bringing you to where you are really supposed to be and not in the future." Naruto stopped in his footsteps.

"The future?" He asked puzzled. The light was only a few yards from him. The light started to change into a man with blonde spiky hair like Naruto's only longer as he continued to walk closer.

"Yes because you are my son and the time has come for you to walk the earth with your wisdom like I once did." The man said smiling as Naruto stopped in front of him. A falcon's screech made Naruto jumped as the bird came and landed on the light-man's shoulder.

"Wait what? Son? What fuck this all about? Where the hell am I?" The blonde asked while looking around him. The man laughed.

"You are in between time itself, a place where only gods can be." Naruto made a confused face.

"What are you saying?" The man laughed again and so did the bird which was weird because falcons aren't supposed to laugh.

"You are really my son. I'm Minato, a living god and you are my son Naruto, a living demigod." Naruto looked at him like he was crazy because he sure sounded like he was.

"You mister, are crazy." And with that Naruto turned around and walked away. He looked back at the man only to find him missing. "What?" He whispered. He looked forward only to come face to face with Minato. "Holy Jesus!" Naruto yelled.

"No, Jesus isn't born yet. That is three hundred years into the future." Minato corrected. Naruto threaded his fingers in his hair.

"Just what exactly is going on?" The blonde whined. Minato just shrugged.

"Depends. Do you want to know what's going on here or on earth?" Naruto stared at him making Minato look at him in confusion.

"You just gave me a headache."

"Ah." Naruto let go of his hair and walked around in the blackness. Minato looked at the falcon on his shoulder and it just screeched.

"Ugh just tell me what I need to know." The blonde groaned.

"Well whether you like it or not you are going to be placed on earth at three hundred b.c and you are going to fulfill your fate." The blonde glowing god said casually. Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Fate? That doesn't sound good. When do I have to do this?" He asked puzzled. Minato thought for a moment.

"In about two minutes. First you'll be dropped into the Nile and don't worry about the language since I was there when it was created so you should have a natural tongue for it." He said as he watched his son panic.

"Two minutes? Wait! That's doesn't explain anything!" Naruto shouted. Minato winced at his loud voice.

"Fine. I'll send Horus once you get there. And keep in mind the clothes you're wearing don't exist yet so they'll disappear in a sec." Minato said as the blonde rambled on about how the world was going to end and something about ramen. He walked over to the panicking blonde and tapped on his shoulder.

"Uh?" Naruto stopped moving altogether and looked at his supposed father.

"I would hold my breath if I were you." He whispered.

And with that Naruto fell into a large body of water. The blonde swam to the top desperately for air. Gasping for air he broke the surface. He swam to the shallows of the Nile and drug himself onto land. Panting he laid there with his hand blocking the sun's brightness from his eyes. He rested there with few plants near him. Suddenly, he heard whistling near by and quickly stood up.

A man with brown hair and had little clothing to cover him was holding a vase on his head as he walked to the river. "Hey! You with the vase! HEY!" Naruto shouted as he flagged the man down. It caught the guy's attention because looked over at him and nearly dropped the vase. The man set the pottery down and hastily ran towards him.

"Where did you come from? How did you get here? When did you get here?" The brunet asked with his eyes like saucers. Naruto looked at him questionably.

"I just fell into the river-wait! Thats not the problem, I need to get back home!" Naruto shouted in frustration. The man looked him over then shook his head.

"You can't go back to the gods, you just got here." The man stated with a hint of whine in his voice. Naruto glared at him as he said that.

"Yeah and what the fuck is this nonsense about Gods? I mean seriously!" Naruto stormed over the banks of the Nile as he tried to figure out what the heck was going on. The brunet watched him as he did so.

"Um, what is your name?" The guy asked making Naruto stop in his tracks. He eyed him suspiciously.

"Naruto." The brunet smiled a toothy grin which made Naruto realize he had red fangs on his cheeks.

"Well Naruto, I was going to leave you here as you sorted things out but I don't think the townsfolk would be happy to see a angry demigod running around naked." He said trying to hold back a laugh. Naruto glanced down and realized his 'junk' was hanging out for everyone to see. He yelped and quickly covered himself with his hands.

"I don't suppose you have any spare clothes?" Naruto asked. The guy laughed and gestured him to follow as he walked out the banks of the Nile. Naruto followed him and then it occurred to him he didn't know his name. "Yeah whats your name?" THe guy stopped and turned to look at him.

Inuzuka Kiba." he said with a smile.

* * *

**Soo whatcha think? its amazing right?**

**I got this other idea where they are in Australia!**

**but still writing the first chapter on that one...**

**So I officially have three fanfics that are in progress that I NEED to finish... ugh why do i have so many amazing ideas... review Review REVIEW!**


	2. Its a WATER JUG!

**Since I have school tomorrow like most of you I decided to make this chapter because you won't be hearing from me till...I don't know...Friday maybe?**

**I love this story this much |-mile-| so you will be getting a lot of updates**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2 TO SON OF RA!**

* * *

Naruto and Kiba had been walking in the desert for hours till they finally saw the mud/clay houses...in the distance. "Ugh, my feet are so sore." Naruto complained while still holding his junk. He looked over at Kiba who was holding a vase or water jug as Kiba called it, on his head full of water. They nearly left the said water jug if it weren't for Kiba's random outburst that he was going to flood Egypt with the amount of drool his dog gave him with each lick on his face. See? Random. But at least it reminded them of the water.

Naruto stared intently at the vase on the brunette's head. "Why do you keep the vase-"

"Water jug." Kiba corrected while also interrupting him. The blonde glared at him.

"Why do you keep the WATER JUG on your head?" He asked. Kiba shrugged.

"To stop the water from sloshing out as I carry it I guess." Naruto nodded and noticed the sweat on Kiba's brow. He felt his own but he didn't feel hot. Shrugging off the thought his focus was drawn back to his aching feet.

"Ugh Kiba why didn't you bring a camel?" Naruto whined.

"Because that would make the water slosh out!" Kiba said annoyed. Naruto slumped as they continued to walk. Then a thought dawned on the blonde.

"Where do you take baths?" Naruto asked getting a strange look from Kiba.

"In the Nile, why?" He asked. Naruto glared at him.

"Then why would people freak out if the see a naked man down at the Nile?" Naruto asked angrily.

"They don't." Naruto clenched his fists.

"Then why are you taking me to the town if-, Oh you sick twisted little-"

"And the dumb blonde finally catches on." Kiba said with a little snicker.

"What was that Dog-breath?" Naruto threatened with his fist.

"Nothing Fox-face." Kiba said. Naruto grumbled to himself on how once he got some clothes on he was going to strangle him.

The mini town got closer and Kiba made them pull over away from the entrance. Naruto squinted at the place in disgust. "I thought the Egyptians were more creative than this. This place looks like shit." He said looking at the poorly made homes at made up the town. Kiba set the jar the down and looked at the place sadly.

"This were I live. The home of the Hebrews." Kiba said gloomily. Naruto looked at him in shock.

"Hebrews? I thought Moses got them out of here long time ago." Naruto said in disbelief. Kiba looked at him confused.

"Moses? Who the heck is that?" The brunet asked. Naruto stared at him with his jaw dropped.

"He's the guy that's supposed to deliver you, you know God sent him." He said. Kiba looked up at him in hope.

"Our God does exist? I thought I was making prayers to nobody!" Kiba said with relief. Naruto made a nervous sigh as he realized he could have just screwed up history. "Okay bend your head over the jar." Naruto gave him a questioning look but complied. Kiba then cupped his hands together and started getting Naruto's head wet.

"So what are you doing exactly?" Naruto asked as Kiba continued to wet his hair.

"Well your hair stands out like a sore thumb and us Hebrews hate Egyptians so you can imagine how they'd react to one of their gods son." Kiba wiped his wet hands on waist robe. He bent down and grabbed a hand full of sand and rubbed it into his hair. Naruto jumped back in rage.

"What are you doing?" He shouted angrily trying to get the sand out. Kiba sighed and grabbed more sand.

"Mud caked hair is better then bright yellow hair." He stated as he dumped more sand on his head and rubbed it in to make mud. Naruto huffed and let Kiba work on him as he continued to cover his junk.

"Wala!" Kiba said grinning as he admired his masterpiece. Naruto's hair had mud in it plus he had some on his face.

"Thanks." He mumbled as the brunette grabbed the jar and placed it back on his head. The two walked into the town and in the near distance Naruto could see pillars and an Egyptian palace. As they walked down the streets the people stared at them but Naruto couldn't help stare back. The people had torn clothes and looked as though they were being tortured and starved. But he didn't get angry at them for staring I mean come on! You would stare too if a naked man was walking down your street!

Kiba looked back at him nervously before walking on. Naruto looked ahead and saw Egyptian guards standing guard of the street. Naruto made silent prayers they won't see them- "Hey you! Were are you're clothes?" Shit.

Naruto made a nervous smile and scratched the back his head with one hand while covering his junk. "I was bathing at the Nile and my clothes seemed to disappear." He chuckled. Kiba eyed him nervously.

The two guards laughed making Naruto want to punch them. "Look at him! Trying to cover up his jewels like there important!" One said laughing and nudging the other. Naruto's fake smile dropped in an instant. He clenched his fists and Kiba's eyes widened.

"Okay! Nice chatting with you but we have work to do, don't want to get the pharaoh angry." Kiba laughed nervously and grabbed the angry blonde and drug him away from the guards. "You idiot!" Kiba whispered in his ear loudly as he carried the jar with one hand on his head. "What do you think would happen if they caught you uh? They'd send you to the palace and lock you so you can't leave them like the others gods did!" Naruto grumbled angrily as Kiba lectured him.

Kiba sighed and entered one of the houses. Naruto followed him and looked around. The place only had one bed made of straw with a blanket on it and jars on the floor containing different things.

"Home sweet home." Kiba mumbled as he set the water jug down with the others. Naruto looked around then at Kiba. Kiba just looked at him blankly.

"Clothes?" Naruto hinted.

"Oh!" Kiba jumped and looked around the place for his clothes. He looked inside one of his baskets and pulled out a waist robe like his. He handed it to Naruto and he put it on.

"Whatya think?" Naruto joked as he made a pose. Kiba laughed at his friend's pose which was the 'boom, boom, fire power!'.

"Sexy." Kiba joked and sat on the bed. Naruto laughed and stood there.

"Hey Kiba?" Naruto asked to get the brunette's attention. "If the Hebrews hate Egyptians so much then why are you helping me? And how in the heck do you know I'm a demigod?" He asked. Kiba was silence for a moment then got up and looked outside of the house. When there was no one, he went to bed lifted the straw off to reveal a long flat box. Kiba opened it and it turns out it wasn't flat at all. The box actually went underground. Naruto couldn't help his curiosity and took a step closer to get a better look.

"The guards somethings rade our houses so I have to hide all the things I can't remake." Kiba said pulling out nice blankets and little breakables. Naruto looked at the objects in awe as he pulled them out. "A few days back I went to the market and this lady was selling some unusual things." He set down a jar with pictures on it. Naruto eyes widened. It was the same one Sakura found, expect you know, newer looking and had colors. Naruto looked it over as Kiba continued his story. "I saw this and asked what it was about and she was telling me how one day Ra and Horus would send Ra's son to the earth."

"Do you know where she is?" Naruto asked picking up the jar. The colors on it made everything easier to decipher. The child was even more detailed and Naruto was a little scared how much it looked like him. It had blue eyes and even his scars.

Kiba shrugged. "Last I heard, the Egyptians thought she was something and took somewhere to carve her story on a wall." Naruto set the jar back down and slumped. He really wanted to ask this woman how she knew about him. Kiba saw his friend's sadness so he brought up an idea. "We can go to the market tomorrow, I'm sure someone there must know where she is." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks." Kiba nodded and sighed. He started putting the things back.

"After all I'm just missing one day of work, so they shouldn't get mad." Naruto looked up at the brunette. He remembered the pictures in his high school textbook of the slaves the Egyptians had to make the pyramids and it was brutal.

"Are you okay with the work? It looks brutal." Naruto said as Kiba put the bed back together. The brunette sat on the bed and nodded.

He smiled and joked. "Yeah I mean you're having a good day when you get whipped only once." he laughed while Naruto stared at him shocked in disbelief. Kiba saw his face and quickly changed the subject. "Whoa would you look at that! The sun's already setting, you want something to eat? Tenten should be coming back from her job which I should warn you is an entertainer so she complains a lot about it." Kiba said walking over to the jars and basket pulling out a half-eaten loaf of bread.

He broke it and gave a third of it to Naruto. The blonde thanked him before taking it. Naruto took a bite and swallowed. "You mentioned earlier you had a dog?" he asked.

Kiba nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, he's a strange thing with all that fur he has you'd think he would have died of heat stroke." Kiba shook his head. naruto nodded and took another bite. "So what was the other world like?"

"Strange. I'm still confused what world is the real one." Naruto replied and Kiba chuckled at his explanation. Suddenly the door opened and a woman with brown hair in buns stood at the entrance. You could tell she was in a rage just by her aura but mainly her tone of voice.

"Those damn Egyptians think the rules don't apply to them. When the boss says 'look but don't touch' they think the opposite." She mumbled angrily as she entered. She paused and looked at the open door. "Akamaru! Get in here!" she shouted. A yelp came from outside and a large furry white dog with brown ears ran in. "I practically got groped every step I took!" Tenten continued to grumbled. Kiba handed her the last piece of bread without even making eye contact. "Thanks." she mumbled and sat down on the bed next to him. She took a bite and took her hair out of buns. She looked up and noticed Naruto on the floor. "Who are you?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes widened and looked at Kiba for help. Kiba got the memo and spoke up. "He's Naruto, I found him at the Nile." Tenten stared at him making Naruto feel uncomfortable.

"We should sell him." She stated. Kiba nearly choked on his food.

"Tenten!" He shouted in disgust. Akamaru who was sitting in corner whimpered at the raise of his master's voice.

"What?" She asked innocently. "He's obviously not Hebrew and we can't afford to feed another mouth. Plus slaves cost more nowadays." Tenten reasoned. Naruto could not believe he was listening to a conversation where he, himself was going to be sold as a slave.

"Tenten I promised him I would take him to the market to help him find this woman. Plus I offered him hospitality." Kiba said to her. She pouted but then agreed.

"Okay but he has to sleep on the floor. Tonight is my bed night and I'm not giving that up to a...whatever he is." She said pushing Kiba off the bed and laying down on it. Kiba gave a shrug to Naruto before crawling over to Akamaru to use him as a pillow.

The night had already came upon them and Naruto laid his head on the cold sandy ground. He closed his eyes and listened to the silence of the night. He heard this strange flapping sound and just assumed it was Akamaru's tail. Then he heard a falcon's screech. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. A glowing falcon flew through the window and landed in front of him. Naruto looked at it baffled.

"What? Are you just going to stare at me or are we going to do something?" It said. Naruto let out an unmanly yelp. The bird rolled its eyes. "Don't you remember Minato saying he was going to send me?" Naruto looked at the bird scared.

"You're Horus?" Naruto whispered.

"I prefer my real name, Kurama better but yes." The falcon said as he fluttered his wings.

Naruto nodded then scrunched up his face. "Weren't you supposed to show up when I was dropped into the river?" Th bird nodded.

"I was there but that human came and the last time I talked to a human, they tried to put me in a cage." Kurama said shamefully. "So I waited for them to go to sleep before I came to get orders from you."

"Orders?" Naruto asked. Kurama nodded.

"In case you need help or something." The falcon continued.

Naruto laughed quietly in order not to wake the others. "Won't that draw attention? I mean a strange guy walking around with a falcon?"

"I can change my form if thats what you mean." Kurama said.

"Really? Well then how will I know its you?" Naruto asked. The bird chuckled.

"My eyes." Naruto looked at his eyes and jumped back in fear. The damn bird had bright red slit eyes.

"Jesus!" Naruto shouted and Kurama scowled at him. They sat in utter silence hoping to Ra that they didn't wake up. When they hear their calm breathing Naruto left out a relieved sigh. "Okay tomorrow I'll be at the market, meet me there." The bird nodded and flapped its wings and flew out the window. Naruto laid his head back down and looked at the moon's light coming through the window on the back wall. He lowered his eyes to the bed. He thought about the jar and the woman.

Naruto suddenly gave himself a face palm. "If that jar is here that means the house me and Sakura were in was Kiba's." The blonde drifted of to sleep with that in thought. He was laying on the same ground he was laying on thousands of years into the future...that is so incredibly weird.

* * *

**Amazing right? **

**Ugh I'm in love with this story soooo much its not even funny**

**...actually its quite hilarious...**

**I love Tenten in this!**

**p.s spoiler: I love KibaHina but since she's going to one of the rich people I don't think her parents with be happy with her marrying a Hebrew ... same goes with NejiTen *cries***

**This may end up with KibaTen and ItaHina who knows just because it makes since**

**anyway REVIEW because I like them and they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside -W-**

**btw i have no research on Egyptians so going with what i remember from my text book and the disney moviesXD that sounds super lame**

**and the last bit with three hundred (which i changed) I will admit my mistake, that was a face palm**


End file.
